Red Trust
by Kenna Monster
Summary: Zhane and Ashley have started dating and Andros throws himself into his ranger duties rather than face his emotions. When he faces a monster on his own, he's severely injured. Will he ever learn to trust the others?
1. Chapter 1

There they were, sitting side by side in the kitchen, eating breakfast and making googley eyes at each other. It was more than he could take. Grabbing a bagel he turned and was hurrying out of the kitchen when he ran straight into Cassie.

"Andros! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yah I'm fine, just need some air," he replied, walking past her and down the hall. He missed the glance Ashley shared with Zhane, the two of them knowing what was on their friend's mind.

Andros sat in the rafters above the engine room, the heat of the boosters warming him. He'd been feeling cold ever since Zhane had pulled him aside a few days ago and admitted his feelings for Ashley, and that she felt the same. Andros didn't know how to respond, choking out a congratulations before his best friend could pick up on his distress.

So they were happy together. Good for them. Andros tried not to be mad, they were actually honest with themselves and each other, but it was impossible to ignore his own feelings he had for Ashley. He had thought that maybe it would lead somewhere, but obviously that option wasn't in his future anymore.

"Andros, there's been a sighting of a new monster in Angel Grove," DECA said over the comm. system.

"I'll take care of it," Andros replied as he stood up, lithely jumping down and landing on the floor.

"Should I alert the other rangers?" DECA asked.

"No. Don't tell the others," Andros ordered. Quietly he snuck through the halls of the Astro Megaship, hurrying to the hangar and slipping into his red tunnel. It shot him to earth, directly to a scene of rampage in the city park.

"Run, run as fast you can!" a monster shouted as it fired at the screaming humans who tried to run to safety.

Andros fired his laser at the monster, effectively getting its attention. "Only one ranger comes to fight me?" the monster taunted.

"It only takes one ranger to defeat you," Andros replied, circling the monster. He could feel his rage building, the anger at Zhane and Ashley's new budding relationship sparking something in him that wanted to tear the monster apart with his hands. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"DECA, have you seen Andros?" Cassie asked as she walked into the hangar, TJ and Carlos following her.

"He's on earth," DECA replied cryptically.

"Why's he on earth?" Carlos asked. "We don't have a mission."

"He told me not to tell you," DECA replied.

"DECA, override order number 4, tell us where Andros is," TJ said. There was a moment's pause.

"Andros went to Angel Grove to fight a new monster," DECA answered.

"Let's go!" Cassie yelled, berating herself. Andros was off fighting a monster on his own. She just hoped they got there in time.

"Zhane, Ashley, we've gotta go!" Carlos yelled as he pounded on Zhane's bedroom door. The door slid open and Zhane stood there, looking shocked to see Carlos, TJ and Cassie waiting urgently outside.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Andros has gone to earth to fight a monster by himself, we need to hurry!" TJ replied. Ashley looked at Zhane in panic, then ran after the others.

* * *

Andros' chest burned, his eyesight gray around the edges. He tried to sit up but every breathe was agony, any movement pure torture. His skull felt it had been split open, his world turning into nothing more than ragged breaths and the will to stay conscious.

He turned his head, looking at the monster that lay feet from him, dead.

Andros forced himself to move, to shove the pain away and focus on what he needed to do. Slowly he raised himself up, turning onto his hands and knees. He looked down at the blackened mess of his chest, his lungs screaming in protest as he pushed himself to his feet.

He had to get out of there. He had to destroy the monster. Firing his laser blaster at the corpse, it exploded, sending up a shower of sparks. When the fire died down, there was nothing left but charred ash.

"Andros, do you copy?" TJ's voice echoed loudly through the speaker in Andros' helmet.

"Copy," he said weakly, sagging to his knees. He just didn't have the strength to stay standing on his own anymore.

"Where are you?" Cassie asked.

"City…park," he managed to gasp before he felt himself falling into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?" Ashley asked as the rangers ran through the park. Andros should be…

"There!" Carlos yelled, spotting Andros lying on the ground beside a large tree. They hurried forward, but Ashley stopped when she saw the damage the monster had wrecked. His chest was bleeding, his shirt clinging to the wound.

"Andros, can you hear me?" Zhane asked, kneeling beside his best friend. Andros stirred, whimpering as the pain intensified with consciousness. "Do you think you can move?"

Andros nodded once, trying to keep the black on the edges of his vision back. His head was pounding, but his chest hurt worse. Every breath felt like his lungs were full of little shards of glass.

"Nice and slow," Zhane said, as he and TJ each took one of Andros' arms and helped him to his feet. He swayed, but managed to stay upright. They looped his arms over their shoulders and began to half walk, half carry him out of the park.

"Sorry," Andros said weakly. "Was being…stupid."

"Just relax, we've got you," TJ said.

"DECA, anytime," Cassie said. There was a flash and suddenly the rangers were standing in the medical bay. TJ and Zhane helped Andros lie on a bed as DECA bustled around, beginning to hook him up to different monitors.

"Sorry," Andros repeated, feeling a sharp prick in his arm and then everything became blurry. He relaxed, letting unconsciousness wash over him.

* * *

"Maybe we should take a break, just until we're sure Andros is okay," Ashley suggested as she sat beside Zhane on the couch in the viewing room, gazing out at earth.

Zhane shifted so he could look at her face. "Is that what you want?"

"Of course not!" Ashley replied. "I just know that Andros has been different ever since we started dating, and if our relationship makes him act reckless to the point where he almost dies, then we need to think about it."

Zhane nodded, looking back at the wall of windows. "I just wish everything was a lot simpler."

"So do I," Ashley said, snuggling up against Zhane. "I care about you, but I care about him too. We can't let him keep living like this."

"I'll talk to him after he's healed," Zhane said, knowing that the conversation would either help or make the situation worse. He had no idea who to choose between though; the girl of his dreams, or his best friend.

* * *

Andros was sitting, propped up in bed by pillows, when Zhane entered the room. "DECA told me you left the med bay," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Andros.

"Yah, I thought I'd be able to rest better in here," Andros replied. He wouldn't meet Zhane's eyes.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Zhane asked.

"No, I'm alright. Another day and I should be completely back to normal," Andros said.

Zhane took a deep breath, preparing himself. "I don't think you've been yourself lately, even before the attack."

Andros looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since Ashley and I started dating you've been really distant and cold towards us, and the rest of the team. I'm worried about you," Zhane replied.

"Yah? Well you don't have to be. I'm fine," Andros snapped.

"You're fine? Since when have you gone and faced monsters on your own, without backup or even telling us where you're going?" Zhane asked.

"Just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk anymore," Andros said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Then you can listen," Zhane said. "Andros, you're my best friend. We've been there for each other through a lot. I'd hate to see you throw that all away just because of who I'm dating."

Andros was quiet, his eyes still closed. "I don't want to talk anymore," he said. Zhane got to his feet, knowing there wasn't much else he could do. He hoped that if Andros had some time alone to think, he would change his mind. Then again, Andros was the most stubborn person he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Reviews are always appreciated :)]**

"Has anyone seen Andros? He wasn't in his room," Cassie asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No," Carlos replied.

"I thought he was resting," Ashley said, looking at Zhane.

"He was, I just saw him in there earlier," Zhane said.

"DECA, where's Andros?" TJ asked, looking up at the wall mounted camera.

"He dismantled the tracking unit on his morpher," DECA replied.

"He's left," Ashley said, shocked.

"DECA, is there any way to track him?" Carlos asked.

"No," the computer replied. "He left a video message explaining his departure."

The rangers gathered around the screen, worry beginning to dawn on them. Andros looked exhausted, an observation that didn't slip by any of his teammates.

"I know this probably seems sudden, but I've been thinking about my role as the red ranger a lot lately, and I just don't feel like I fit on the team anymore. I don't feel like I belong with you guys. It's not your fault, I just need to focus on my search for Karone in order to find her. Which I can't do if I'm the red ranger. So I guess this is my resignation. I know you'll all be fine without me."

The video ended, but no one said a word.

Over the next few weeks, the rangers learned how to work as a team with one member short. When they weren't defending Earth, they were continuously searching for Andros, in a grid much like the one he had used in his search for Karone.

But there were no clues as to where the red ranger had disappeared to. He had simply vanished, and though none of them said it, they all knew that unless he wanted to be found, their search was pointless.

Then Zhane and TJ stumbled upon an SOS from an outlying space colony claiming they were being attacked by Andromeda. Gathering the others, they flew the Megaship to the colony and prepared for a fight, trying to push their worry about Andros aside and focus on the task at hand.

"Get the citizens to safety," TJ ordered. Carlos and Ashley began helping the rescued citizens escape the encircling attack while TJ, Zhane and Cassie held Andromeda's forces back.

Suddenly there was an explosion that knocked the rangers off their feet. As they stood back up they spotted Andros grappling with Andromeda nearby, the two of them wrestling for control of her spear. Andros had nearly gained the upper hand when Andromeda twisted the spear and shot him in the chest. He sailed backwards, landing a few feet from TJ, Zhane and Cassie. Slowly he stood up, grimacing in pain.

"We have to help him!" Zhane yelled, sprinting forward and stepping between Andromeda and Andros. TJ and Cassie rushed forward, joining him.

"You rangers never stop annoying me," Andromeda growled.

"It's our job," Cassie replied.

"Go tend to your leader," Andromeda teased, looking at Andros. "Maybe next time you'll actually put up a fight."

"I'm sure the three of us can take you," TJ said. Andromeda smiled, slamming her spear down into the ground. There was a large explosion, and when the dust settled she was gone.

"You didn't have to step in, I was doing fine on my own," Andros said. Cassie, TJ and Zhane turned to look at him. Cassie was ready to argue when Zhane stalked over and punched Andros in the mouth.

"You stupid idiot!" Zhane yelled. Andros touched his mouth, shock and surprise written all over his face.

"First you decide to go on a mission by yourself and nearly die, then you leave the team and start picking fights with super villains! It's like you want to die!"

"Maybe I do!" Andros yelled back, finally finding his voice. He glared at Zhane. "I meant what I said in the video...I don't belong on the team anymore. What else is there for me to do but fight Andromeda?"

"What happened to finding Karone?" Cassie asked. Andros looked away.

"The trail dead ended" he replied.

"You don't get to just walk away," Zhane said. "You're my best friend, you've saved my life millions of times, now let me help you."

"You can't help me. No one can," Andros replied. He turned and walked away.

Zhane took a step forward, but Cassie grabbed his arm. "Let him go, he needs some time to think."

"We should go help Ashley and Carlos," TJ suggested. Zhane didn't move, still watching Andros walk away.

"I'll follow him, make sure he doesn't leave," Cassie said, hurrying after Andros.

* * *

Andros wasn't even sure where he was going, he just had to put some distance between him and Zhane. Everything was so messed up. He couldn't find Karone, couldn't return to the rangers, couldn't even fight Andromeda without people stepping in and telling him to be careful. It made him so angry! All he wanted to do was be alone and try to figure things out, but every time he thought he was making progress he saw Ashley again, and it put him right back at square one. His feelings for her just weren't going away.

Andros didn't notice Ecliptor watching him. The blast hit him and sent him flying.

"You're nothing without your team," Ecliptor said, walking forward.

"I'm still the red ranger," Andros replied, slowly getting to his feet. The two circled each other, looking for the others vulnerability. Ecliptor fired another blast but Andros dodged it.

He was just about to attack when Cassie ran forward.

"I know you want to be left alone, but we're still a team," she said, glaring at Ecliptor.

"Cassie, this is my fight," Andros argued.

"Well too bad," Cassie replied, attacking Ecliptor. The two fought back and forth, neither gaining the upper hand. Andros shook his head, hurrying to help Cassie.

"You two are no match for me," Ecliptor snarled, blasting them both away from him. Slowly they rose to their feet, bruised but uninjured.

"Andromeda should've finished you when she had the chance," Ecliptor said, turning and firing another blast at the two rangers.

It felt like time slowed down. Andros looked at Cassie, saw that the blast would hit her almost directly, and he just reacted. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had stepped in front of her. Then the world exploded in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was on fire. The flames raced through his veins, burned into his chest and tore their way into his aching head. People were shouting incoherently, their voices muffled. Andros didn't know what was going on, he just hoped Cassie was okay.

"He can't die!" Ashley shouted.

"Get her out of here!" TJ ordered. Zhane wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders and leading her from the room.

TJ turned to Carlos. "We need more ice." Carlos nodded, running from the room.

"What do you need me to do?" Cassie asked. She looked down at Andros, his brow scrunched in pain. He hadn't fully regained consciousness since they'd teleported from the planet, just a few groans and whimpers. Each ripped at Cassie, reminding her of the fact that he was hurt because of her.

"You're supposed to be resting," TJ replied as Carlos raced back into the room, a bucket of ice in his hand.

"I'm fine, let me help," Cassie argued.

"You're hurt too," Carlos pointed out, setting the bucket down. Cassie crossed her arms over her chest, daring the two of them to argue with her. They looked at each other.

"Alright, you can set up his IV," TJ finally relented. Cassie limped forward, grabbing the syringe and IV line that TJ had already prepared. She gently slid the needle into the vein in the crook of Andros' arm as Carlos and TJ worked on placing ice packs on him to bring his fever down.

"Now we wait," TJ said.

"I'll stay with him," Cassie suggested.

"Nope," Carlos replied. "Even if we have to tie you down, you're getting into bed and resting."

Cassie glared at TJ and Carlos, trying to hide how exhausted she truly was. They easily saw through her charade.

"If it makes you feel better you can stay here, as long as you promise to actually rest," TJ said.

"Alright," Cassie agreed. TJ helped her over to the second bed and she laid down, even letting Carlos cover her with a blanket before they dimmed the lights and left. Turning onto her side, the last thing Cassie saw before slipping into sleep was Andros.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Zhane asked as Cassie yawned and slowly sat up. Hr had pulled a chair into the med bay between the two beds.

"Sore, but I'll live," she replied, looking over at Andros. "How is he?"

Zhane looked at his best friend. "Same, TJ doesn't know how to bring his fever down."

"It must've been from Ecliptor's blaster," Cassie said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand, hissing in pain as her leg nearly buckled under her.

Zhane jumped up, helping her back into bed. "I'm on strict orders to keep you here."

"Let me guess, TJ and Carlos?" Cassie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Ashley too. They all voted to put you on strict bed rest until your leg heals," Zhane replied.

Cassie huffed in exasperation. "I'm not a child!"

"Cass, just let them take care of you. You're the only one they can really help right now," Zhane said, looking back at Andros.

Cassie paused, watching Zhane. "You really miss him."

Zhane laughed, a harsh bark. "He's my best friend, he's saved my life too many times to count, and how do I repay him? Take the girl he likes, then rub his face in it. I'm the reason he left the team, and it's my fault he got hurt."

"Actually, the last part is on me," Cassie said. Zhane turned to look at her, confused.

"He stepped between Ecliptor and me. I should be the one lying there, not him," she explained.

"Andros would've done that for anyone, it's just who he is," Zhane argued.

"I guess we're a perfect pair," Cassie said.

"He'll be okay," Zhane promised, watching Andros. "He'll be okay."

"Hey," Carlos said as he ran into the med bay. "Ashley and TJ need us."

Cassie prepared to stand up again but Zhane stopped her. "Stay here with him, I'll fill you in when I get back."

Cassie nodded, seeing a strange look pass between Carlos and Zhane as they hurried out of the room.

"I hate secrets," she said, stubbornly following after them.

* * *

"Andromeda put a bounty on Andros," TJ said, looking at his teammates. "We have to get as far from here as possible."

"That won't stop her, or any hunters already on our trail," Zhane argued. "I say we fight her, end of all this!"

"How? With Cassie hurt there are only four of us," Carlos pointed out.

"We have to do something!" Ashley snapped.

"We will," Zhane said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We can't tell him," Ashley begged, looking up at Zhane. "If he knows, he'll leave to protect the rest of us."

"Um, we have another problem," Carlos said said from one of the monitors. Ashley, TJ and Zhane hurried over.

"Andromeda just put a bounty on Cassie as well," Carlos said.

Zhane looked at TJ. "Get us out of here. Now."

Cassie quietly stepped away from the partially open door, trying to be as silent as possible. Her leg was killing her, but if the others caught her snooping they'd just worry more. Not that she blamed them. Andromeda wanted her and Andros caught. As if things could get any worse.

She opened the door to the med bay and climbed back in bed, lying on her side and watching Andros sleep. His fever had gone down a few degrees but still was too high.

"Hey, you awake?" Ashley asked as she peeked in the room.

"Yah," Cassie replied, sitting up. Ashley grabbed Zhane's chair and sat down, trying hard to look anywhere but at Andros.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," she said.

"I'm okay," Cassie replied.

"Well, I should probably let you get some sleep," Ashley said, standing up and quickly leaving the room. Cassie sighed. Would things ever be normal for their team?

Then a thought so daring popped into her head, and she straightened up, thinking fast. Andromeda wanted her. What would happen if she willingly gave herself up? Lied and said Andros died from Ecliptor's blast? She looked at Andros, knowing if he were conscious he'd do the exact same thing.

Limping over to his bed, she bent down and kissed his cheek. "Bye," she whispered before leaving.


End file.
